Light emitting diode (LED) lighting device possesses excellent application prospect for its advantages such as energy saving, long service life, good applicability, short response time, and environmental protection.
Because the LED has a performance susceptible to humidity, temperature and mechanical vibration, in order to allow for a normal operation during the service life, the LED is required to possess good waterproofness, heat dissipation and resistance to mechanic vibration.